Caillou's mom misbehaves at Pizza Hut
Characters Caillou-Ivy Caillou's mom-Julie, Veena Clerk-Dallas Customer-Steven Manager-Dallas Bus Driver-Steven, Scary Voice Caillou's dad-Eric, Scary Voice Plot Caillou's mom doesn't get what she wants. Transcript Caillou: Mom? Caillou's mom: What is it, Caillou? Caillou: Can we go to Pizza Hut? Caillou's mom: Sure. (at Pizza Hut) Clerk: What can I get you? Caillou: I'll have meaty marinara pasta. Caillou's mom: I'll have a meaty marinara pasta, breadsticks, a Coke and cinnamon sticks. Clerk: Sorry but there are no more cinnamon sticks left. Caillou's mom: What? Is this a joke? Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a milkshake instead? Caillou's mom (Veena's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED CINNAMON STICKS SO GIVE THEM TO ME RIGHT NOW! Caillou: Mom! Stop it right now! You can either have a milkshake or nothing at all! Hey! Where are you going? (A gun she took from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! Caillou's mom (Veena's voice): I WILL KILL YOU! Clerk: Please don't! (censored among gunshots) Caillou's mom (Veena's voice): THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUNNING OUT OF CINNNAMON STICKS! Caillou: Come with me! Manager: So Caillou, why are you and your mother here? Caillou: My mother shot at the clerk all because they didn't have any cinnamon sticks! Manager: Let's see the footage. (footage plays) Manager (Scary voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DORIS, HOW DARE YOU KILL THE CLERK! YOU KNOW IT'S AGAINST THE LAW AND I COULD HAVE COME IN AND CALLED THE COPS! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE BANNED FROM COMING TO THIS RESTAURANT FOR ONE MONTH! GET OUT NOW! (outside Pizza Hut) Caillou: On the bus now! (on bus) Caillou's mom: Can we go back? Caillou: No! You have killed the clerk, which is against the law! The manager saw us and now we can't come back there for one month! Caillou's mom: Please? Can we at least go back and get the milkshake? Caillou: No! We have been banned by the manager from coming to Pizza Hut for one month! Bus Driver: Is there a problem Caillou? I see your mother is crying. Caillou: Well, you will be so mad when I tell you this! She killed the clerk and now we can't go back to Pizza Hut for one month! Bus Driver (Scary voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DORIS, HOW DARE YOU USE A FIREARM TO SHOOT AT THE CLERK AT PIZZA HUT! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN GET US ARRESTED! YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL ANYONE ALL BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE KICKED OFF THIS BUS! GO HOME NOW BEFORE I CALL THE COPS! (at home) Caillou's dad (Scary Voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! DORIS, HOW DARE YOU STEAL SOMEONE'S FIREARM AND KILL THE CLERK WITH IT! YOU KNOW DOING STUFF LIKE THAT CAN GET YOU ARRESTED! YOU DON'T KILL ANYONE ALL BECAUSE THEY RAN OUT OF WHAT YOU LIKE! THAT'S IT! YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR TEN MONTHS! (normal voice) Go to your room now! Caillou's mom (running upstairs): (Jazzi no soundclip) Caillou: Oh, for Heaven's sake, stop crying like a baby! Category:Grounded Stuff Category:Pizza Hut